User talk:Tagaziel
-ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:13, 4 June 2007 (UTC) You fix grammar too! That was a good edit for the battlecruiser. We need to keep you around! AH's been worse at your wiki than here - at least here he didn't (often) talk back to the sysops. PsiSeveredHead 13:41, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Another C&C spamming incident Assaulthead vandalized Snow93's user talk page at the C&C wiki (removing warnings, etc). I haven't reverted it, since AH would simply undo the revert and then flame me. Evidence here: http://cnc.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Snow93&curid=12&diff=23648&oldid=23579 PsiSeveredHead 13:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) New main page concept Sure, I'd like to see your concept. The current one is basically the same from this wiki's origins, with a bit of influence from Halopedia. PsiSeveredHead 15:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Any more on this? PsiSeveredHead 01:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I've linked it for the other admin to look at it as well. PsiSeveredHead 15:35, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I like the new look. :) I don't know if we actually need images. I just did that because Halopedia did that. The Games section should be split between Blizzard games and licensed games. Is it possible to do a "subsection" there? The top section is also really wide (the part with the # of articles and languages). Fortunately, you've fixed the language errors at the bottom of the main page in the "other gaming sites from wikia" section. (For some reason, most of the languages don't appear in the gaming skin except for the Bulgarian language link.) There's a discussion of new wiki technology and how it can affect the new page design. PsiSeveredHead 23:42, 4 February 2008 (UTC) If no one has any objections, the new draft can go up tomorrow. PsiSeveredHead 03:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Combined Discussions I've moved the skin and template discussions to User talk:MikaelGrizzly\MPDraft. (Hope MikaelGrizzly doesn't mind.) PsiSeveredHead 00:08, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Finally the problem can go away! I spoke to Sannse at Wikia, and she said Assaulthead, Soldier 79, etc are all confirmed as the same person. Here's what she said: :Hi, yes, they look like the same person. You could try blocking 76.247.222.101 and 69.234.0.0/16 - although I wouldn't keep the second blocked for too long, it's a common IP -- sannse@Wikia (talk) 21:45, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Well, good luck. PsiSeveredHead 00:53, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll consider blocking him. As for the main page draft,I'll post it this evening or morning tomorrow (couldn't do it for today, as I had to get up at five. Kind of taxing.). Thanks for the support! Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Zerg Brood controversy We're not entirely sure about Brood colors, actually. In the original StarCraft, the orange Garm Brood was wiped out in the Zerg missions but later "appeared" in the Protoss campaign. Other such errors (for instance, blue Terrans all over the place) have also been observed. Generally only Terran faction names from Episode I can be trusted. PsiSeveredHead 00:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Raynor as a Marine, and referencing Here's a picture of Raynor as a Marine. http://www.starcraft2.com/art.xml?s=68 He's also been described as a Marine in novels, and appeared so in the game. :) Anyway, the StarCraft Wiki:Referencing page will show you how to make references. Enjoy. PsiSeveredHead 01:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I know the question about Raynor's Marine status wasn't directed to me, but I still have an easy answer. Basicaly, it's never stated that he's a Marine, but rather he was part of the Colonial Rangers. Rangers, at least in the modern day, are a branch of the Army. To date, there has been no evidence of resocialisation in the Confederate Army (there isn't an article for this yet I'm afraid. Also, resoc varies per corps. The Confederate Marine Corps used resocialisation heavy, the Dominion Marine Corps slightly less slow. In contrast, the Alliance Marine Corps does not appear to use resocialisation at all.--Hawki 10:12, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Neural resocialization isn't used on volunteers, and many Marines aren't resocialized. PsiSeveredHead 12:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Lower-case zerg? Yes. See using names and nouns. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 10:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Scans Ooh, nice. Yeah, we can use them. The devourer picture is especially nice; it has a different color scheme than the one at Blizzard's site. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: References I had no idea such a reference exists. Do you have something like that at the C&C Wiki? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I followed the link but didn't get it. I didn't see anything that could accidentally lead me to Tychus Findlay's page. Nonetheless, I think I know what you mean. In-line references "depress" the line they're in. Given this wiki's policy toward references, we couldn't actually get rid of the numbers, but I'll ask the higher-ups if it's possible to change the numbers so they're a lot smaller. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This wiki was already based on wikipedia, before they decided their fancruft policy would result in deleting almost anything from a fictional universe. And my background is scientific, where if you write a scientific report, you'd better include references of some kind, and not just to avoid accusations of plagiarism. (Generally I favored even more intrusive references; fortunately wikipedia is smarter about that kind of thing.) It's simply considered professional. Not having references make it too easy to just make up information, and makes it difficult to see where information from various sources conflict. OF course, other wikis have their own policies. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC)